


Finals

by PrideSkull



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrideSkull/pseuds/PrideSkull
Summary: Another tumblr request:Some fluffy Scyvie, enjoy!(Got a little short, but I may continue it :3)
Relationships: Scarlet Envy/Yvie Oddly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The redhead sat there in the library, tapping with her pen on the surface of her notes now for a couple of minutes. Her mind had went blank all of the sudden and now there she was, not able to think of anything, not even in the slightest way. To her relief she didn’t seemed to be the only one, as her classmate Yvie looked pretty desperate too. She just sat a couple of tables away, so Scarlet grabbed her stuff and moved over to her.

“Nice to see you so relaxed.”

“Oh fuck you, this all is a mess! Any idea of this shit?” She showed over a paper, but Scarlet shrugged her shoulders already.

“You asking me? Damn, something must be really going wrong.” The redhead laughed, as she sat down. “By the way, mention the term relax, I…” She leaned in, but Yvie interrupted her right away.

“No thanx, your weed gave me headache the last time.” She waved off Scars offer, but soon closed her book and sighed.

“How about a nice couch relax then? My parents are out over the weekend and well… I get lonely sometimes.” Scarlet's last words were more purred than spoken, as she leaned closer over the table, lashes climbering.

“How can it be that we are dating now for nearly 3 years and you still try to hook up like this?” Yvie laughed, giving her girlfriend a quick kiss, as she stood up. “Let’s get out of here.”

  
  


The couch was a nice and safe place, making them both relax under a shared blanket, as some Netflix flickered over the screen. Yvie snuggled into Scars neck, adding a sweet kiss here and there, making the later one close her eyes and let her thoughts drift away.

“I hate finals. So much stress and so much depends on it…” Yvie sighed, as she rested her head on Scarlets shoulder.

“True.” Scar nod, but soon facing Yvie. “But we will be fine, we have us and my grades got better, so…”

“So?”

“We can attend the same university of course, dummie.” Scar laughed. “And now don’t tell me you want to get to Harvard, because they didn’t get  **_that_ ** good.” She kissed her girlfriend and caressed her chin, as she faced her. Yvie felt the sudden change, as Scarlet looked deep in her eyes. “Everything will be okay.” She said slowly, kissing Yvie as soon as her last words had left her lips.

Yvie nod. 

_ Damn, she loved this girl to the core of her heart.  _


	2. Chapter 2

#  “F.”

“What?!”

“Hahaha, just kidding, it’s an A.” Scar handed her the test over and Yvie took it, still not believing it.

“Are you nuts? You scared the shit out of me!” Yvie hissed, trying to find her composure again, but failed as her hands were still trembling with the paper in them.

“I’m sorry.” Scar giggled. “I was really just kidding.”

“You’re the worst class president ever.”

“And you still love me though.” Scar winked. “ And I’m proud of you, so you’ll get an reward when you come over to my place later on.”

“I hope so-”

“Can you guys stop flirting and give the rest of our grades too?” Vanji interrupted them, slamming her hand on the table.

“Calm love.” Brooke laid her hand on hers, smiling as she comforted her girlfriend. “She is right thought.” She said, raising an eyebrow, leaving no doubt she was serious. In fact she was nobody Scar wouldn’t mess with, so she proceeded fast, giving Vanji her B- and Brooke her A+.

  
  


“What a day.” Yvie stretched, as she walked on Scars left side, not leaving her out of sight for a second. She always was like that, giving Scar all the attention she could and her girlfriend lived for it.

“We made it after all.”

“We did indeed.” Yvie laughed. “So, you talked about an reward earlier?”


End file.
